


Control

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing, married bughead, no social distancing that's for sure, that's really all there is tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: When she untied her robe and let it drop to the floor, he stumbled over his words.Then, after she dropped to the armchair across from him and hooked a leg over over the arm of it, he stopped speaking altogether.“Mr. Jones? Is everything okay?”The questioning voice came from the speakers and Betty met her husbands eyes, challenging him as she brought a hand up to her chest, lightly dancing her fingers across her skin as he watched her.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	Control

“Don’t be mad, baby. I’m the one that’s going to be dealing with blue balls my entire meeting.” **  
**

Betty scowled, her husband's teasing words only fueling her irritation, and glared at his back as he disappeared into the spare bedroom that was now being used for a home office.

When everything had shut down and they both had moved to working from home, she had honestly been thrilled. Their successful careers kept them busy, sometimes _too_ busy, and time together had become a struggle. Sure, their marriage was still solid and they weren’t drifting apart exactly, but things had gotten… stale. Far, _far_ too stale. 

Images of cooking breakfast together and enjoying each others company followed by a quickie against the counter before going to their separate rooms for video conferences sounded much better than a quick kiss in the morning before the sun was up as they raced to catch their trains. 

Of course it hadn’t exactly gone as planned though. 

As her luck would have it, work had taken up even more of their time working from home than it had before with having to make extra calls to coworkers instead of them being right there to speak to, having to schedule meetings via video chat which always seemed to lag - _not to mention took forever to begin and ran late since someone always seemed to have technical difficulties -_ and then there was having to work twice as hard to dig up information while sitting at home instead of being out and investigating.

Even their treasured dinners they had managed to still have together every night prior to quarantine were now mostly had separately, in front of their own computers as they worked into the night before falling exhausted into bed.

And she was tired of it. 

When she heard the sound of voices drifting into the living room from his video conference, she rolled her eyes and leaned back against the counter, the counter they had just been hot and heavy against and so very close to ripping each others clothes off before Jughead’s phone had gone off with a reminder of his meeting. 

She knew it was bothering him as well - seeming to never have a moment to just enjoy each other, work taking up most of their days and fatigue claiming their few free hours. Of course though, despite his own torment, her ever professional husband had turned her down moments before when she’d practically begged him in the kitchen, apologizing for not being able to miss an important conference with his bosses.

Important, ha. As if getting his wife off wasn’t just as important. 

Betty rolled her eyes at her thoughts and pouted, weighing her options. 

She debated _accidentally_ resetting their WiFi or hitting the power breaker but, even though it pissed her off to no end at the moment, she knew his meeting _was_ important and he couldn't actually miss it. 

_Though…_

She knew the smile that curved her lips was nothing short of wicked as she walked over to the office door and slowly opened it. When his eyes shot up to meet hers questioningly as the people on the other end continued to drone on, she waved a hand at him to continue and after shooting her a suspicious look, he looked back down at his screen and began replying to a question that had been asked.

When she untied her robe and let it drop to the floor, he stumbled over his words. 

Then, after she dropped to the armchair across from him and hooked a leg over over the arm of it, he stopped speaking altogether. 

“Mr. Jones? Is everything okay?”

The questioning voice came from the speakers and Betty met her husbands eyes, challenging him as she brought a hand up to her chest, lightly dancing her fingers across her skin as he watched her. 

“Ah, yeah, sorry.” She watched as his eyes narrowed on her in silent warning before he cleared his throat. “Where was I?”

He began talking again, but his eyes stayed on her, just above his webcam, his head tilted in such a way that the people on the other end would think he was still looking at them when his eyes were really on his wife's hand as it moved across her chest slowly before rolling a nipple between her fingertips. 

The darkening of his eyes, the faint sheen of sweat appearing at his brow, the way his fist was clenching the side of the desk had her body heating. She loved seeing him dancing the line of self control and regretted the fact that she hadn’t thought to do this sooner. 

When he began to speak again, somehow sounding as if nothing was wrong even though she knew he was going crazy, she slid her hand lower - delighting in the way his eyes followed it down between the legs she had spread open before him.

Thankful that her robe had been the only thing she’d put on that morning so she didn’t have to worry about any other barriers, she sunk back further into the chair and kept her eyes on his dark ones as she circled her clit, the pressure building faster than it had in so long with him watching her. 

Sure they had played this game before, him watching without being able to touch, but he never could control himself for too long and always ended up moving her hand aside to replace it with his own after a few minutes. Now though? He couldn’t move a muscle without leaving his meeting or giving away what was happening. 

She could tell by the way his breathing had grown more ragged and how he was shifting uncomfortably around in his seat that that fact was killing him. 

And the feeling of utter control she currently possessed was incredible.

Her fingers began to move faster, her body arching into her own touch. She brought her tongue out to wet her lips and when his eyes flamed, she brought her fingers up to her mouth to slowly run her tongue along them and thought for a moment he may slam his laptop shut and jump over his desk but instead his grip on the side of it just grew as he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

“They definitely _think_ it’s a good idea,” she heard him tell someone on the other end of the video. “I’m not sure they’ve completely weighed the _consequences_ of their actions though.”

His words had her eyebrow arching, knowing he was directing that statement at her as well. Smirking at the challenge, she spread her legs wider, delighting in the way he visibly gulped.

 _“What was that?”_ she mouthed at him and received a glare in return as she slipped two fingers inside, curling them as she continued circling her clit and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips, her eyes falling shut with pleasure. 

She continued her movements, hips bucking against her fingers as she imagined they were his larger, incredibly skillful ones. Imagined they were his mouth, his cock. Imagined him standing up, closing his computer, and throwing everything off of his desk before throwing her onto it and pounding into her as punishment for teasing him until she screamed so loud the people in his meeting could hear it from their houses across the city. 

She was so close, so unbelievably close, and when she opened her eyes and found his hadn’t moved from her body, it was all it took to send her over. 

She thought she heard someone ask what a noise was, but was too lost to completely make it out or care. When she finally recovered from the best orgasm she’d had since this quarantine mess had started though, she saw her husband’s face and immediately realized that the noise - the noise she had _definitely_ heard someone ask about - had _definitely_ come from her. 

Covering her mouth to hide her amusement, she stood just as she heard him say goodbye and sign off.

“Sorry about that.”

Jughead stood slowly, hands braced on his desk as he watched her, eerily calm even though his eyes told a very different story. _“Sorry about that?”_

Betty shrugged, unable to control her smile. “My bad.”

 _“You’re…”_ he began and moved to walk around his desk but the alarm on his phone stopped him. 

Betty smirked and walked up to him, still completely naked, and stopped when her lips were just a breath from his, feeling the tension radiating from his body. 

“I believe that would be the alarm for your next _very important_ meeting.” she teased. “I’d stick around but I need to hop in the shower before my own start.”

With a quick kiss on the cheek, she danced away from him before he could grab her and heard him curse as he sank back into his chair. 

“Oh, I almost forgot my robe,” she said, walking back over to the chair and making sure to turn her back to him before slowly bending over to retrieve the silky garment, taking her time standing back up and turning to face him before leisurely slipping it back on. _“Don’t be mad, baby.”_

As she heard his next meeting begin on his computer, she exited the room right before a ball of paper flew at her, and laughed all the way to the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little bit ago and while many people are now back to work and it's not completely relevant anymore, I figured I would finally post it. Hope everyone is staying safe!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
